


The Doctor Visits Atlantis

by oriolegirl



Series: Major Lorne, Son of Captain Jack [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the TARDIS appears in the Atlantis gateroom, The Doctor learns about Jack's son, and The Doctor and a former companion are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Visits Atlantis

Evan was jogging, a nice easy circuit before beginning his evening shift, when he passed two scientists engrossed in conversation.

"—a blue box!"

"A blue box? You're kidding me."

"It's true! A blue wooden box materialized right in the gate room."

Evan was halfway down the hall when what they were saying caught up with him. Weird things happened in Pegasus all the time. A blue box popping out of nowhere ordinarily wouldn't faze him, but he grew up hearing about just such a box and he couldn't help but wonder if this was the same one. He immediately jogged back and said, "Did you just say a blue wooden box materialized in the gate room?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

He nodded. "That's what I thought. Thank you." He turned back, heading for the nearest transporter as he hit his radio. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Major?"

"I'm on my way to the gate room. I think I know who our visitor is."

There was a moment of silence in which Evan knew Sheppard was sizing up the situation. "Ok, Lorne. We'll hold firm until you get here."

"Yes, sir."

It only took him a couple of minutes to get to the gateroom. Evan nodded at Sheppard as he practically skidded to a stop next to where he was standing. Evan gripped the railing and looked down. A man with brown hair, hands in his pockets, was peering intensely at the gate seemingly heedless of the marines leveling their P-90s at him. "Doctor?"

The man whirled around. "Oh hello. Have we met?"

"I – don't think so."

The Doctor squinted a bit before he said, "Ah, yes, timelines. Good of you to think of that. Not everyone does. Why, I remember the time on Targus 7 when –"

Evan knew if he didn't interrupt the flow of words, the Doctor would ramble on. "Doctor, have you met Jack?"

"Jack, Jack. Lots of Jacks," he said, rolling back on his heels. Then he sighed. "I suppose you mean Captain Jack Harkness."

Evan grinned. "That's the one. Where did you last see him?"

The Doctor frowned a bit. "Cardiff. Martha and I dropped him off in Cardiff."

Evan nodded. That was about three months ago. He didn't know what had happened while Jack was traveling with the Doctor, but reading between the lines of Jack's last letters, Evan knew it hadn't been at all what he'd been expecting.

The Doctor paused, seemed to shake himself, and said, "How'd you met Jack, then? Another one of his conquests, I suppose."

Evan laughed. "No, I'm his son."

The Doctor pulled at his ear. "Sorry. Did you say his son?"

"Yes," Evan said, grinning, "yes, I did."

"Well. That's not something I expected to hear."

Evan turned to Sheppard. "Colonel, I think it's probably safe to stand down."

"Alright, Major." Sheppard called out, "Sergeant Fujita, would you escort –"

"There you are," McKay exclaimed, rushing into the room and catching sight of Sheppard. "We've got a –" He caught the movement on the stairs and looked over, then began to turn red. "You! What are you doing here?"

The Doctor said, "Have we met?"

"Have we met? Do you lose brain cells with every regeneration?"

The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Rodney," he said, delightedly. "How have you been?"

"How have I been? You, you –" He took a deep breath. Pointing at the Doctor, McKay said, "Come with me and bring that sonic screwdriver of yours."

"Is there a problem, McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Time to save the world again, is it?" The Doctor said.

"Yes, there's a problem and no, it's time to save Atlantis again." Stabbing at the schematic on his tablet, McKay said, "If we don't fix this relay station, we'll lose power to half of the city within 72 hours. The half of the city in which 75 percent of personnel live and work."

"Well alright then," Sheppard drawled. "Let's get going. Major, you hold the fort. I'll make sure these two don't kill each other."

Three hours later, the Doctor and McKay returned to the gate room, insulting each other while Sheppard trailed behind looking amused.

"So," the Doctor said, once they were all standing in front of the TARDIS, "want to come on one last adventure, Rodney? See the Fabiola Quasar, visit the moons of New Europa."

McKay snorted. "I have more adventure than I can handle in Pegasus, thank you very much. And it generally doesn't involve as much running for my life as it did when I traveled with you."

The Doctor sighed. He looked at Evan. "I don't suppose you'd like to come along. Just the once."

"Actually," Evan said. The Doctor started to smile while McKay and Sheppard frowned. "I'd rather stay right here. But if I could talk to you for a few minutes, in the TARDIS?"

"I suppose, if that's what you want." The Doctor turned and inserted his key into the door of the blue box. Holding open the door, he gestured, "After you."

Evan walked in. Jack had told him stories, but even Jack's words didn't do it justice. "Wow."

The Doctor looked disgruntled, just for a moment, before breaking out into a smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about Jack."

"I don't think there's enough time in the universe to talk about Jack," the Doctor sniffed.

"He's told me stories about you. It's only fair that you get to do the same. Don't you think?"

"Oh well, when you put it like that. Just a couple of stories then." The Doctor pulled off his coat and tossed it over a railing. "Did he tell you about the time he insulted the High Prince of Georgia Prime?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta, Cyanne.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Those Wacky Ancients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586173) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie)




End file.
